The Pretty Lab Rat
by Ayame99
Summary: Orochimaru finds himself all tied up, literally. Group yaoi. M/M and a few other M's


**A/N:** I wrote this because I was in need of some serious, down-to-earth CRACK group smut lol! I wanted to see Orochimaru as a porn-faced man whore XD! If you don't like yaoi, don't even go near this one XD! But if you don't mind a little wild, kinky smut, read on. This is my first Naruto-based fic-I LOVE Orochimaru and I really just wanted to do something different, I wanted to torture Oro instead of him doing the torturing XD! It was a bit difficult imagining him this way and I probably had too much fun writing it. Hehe. I hope some enjoy it.

**Title:** The Pretty Lab Rat  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Orochimaru/Jiraiya/Kakashi/Kabuto/Kimimaro (I couldn't decide who I liked paired with Orochimaru the most sooo... I chose them all xDDD!)  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Humorous crack, smut and dash of torture.  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Dark themes with the use of toys, drugs, some swearing and explicit group sex.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M! R! NC-17 etc  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Orochimaru finds himself all tied up, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>The Pretty Lab Rat<strong>

Orochimaru began to stir from oblivion. He groaned quietly, not quite clear about the state of his mind and body, or his surroundings yet. It was as if he were waking up from a coma.

He heard voices…

People were talking, sounds like echoes swirled around in his head. The words came to him as cryptic whispers, a lexis that brought a sense of trepidation as he hung limp, wilted against a hard stone wall. A chill crept along his skin, crawling over his flesh like insects with thousands of tiny legs and pincers pricking at his skin.

Where was he? To whom did those voices belong?

His keen instincts warned that something was wrong yet he could not fully comprehend what was happening. Behind heavy eyes, splashes of red in a pool of black ink burst. He was squeezing his eyes shut, but he wasn't aware that he was actually doing so. But he soon understood. A dull ache gradually grew into ribbons of pain as the force of gravity became existent and the dense fog of unconsciousness lifted slowly. It became shockingly apparent that he was hanging by his wrists, arms extended high above his head by a pair of iron shackles.

He tried to wriggle a few fingers and clenched his teeth, making a sharp hiss with such movement. His fingers were chillingly numb, wrists raw and sore from the heavy metal confines and the pressure of being dead weight against them. He toed around with an unsteady foot and discovered that he could touch the bottom, a cool barren floor, alleviating his wrists from that horrible strain, resting his weight on the balls of his feet.

The chains on the walls clinked and jangled.

The ache in his wrists was momentarily relieved but the numbness clung to his hands even as he flexed his fingers slowly for circulation. Once his mind wasn't focused on his sore arms, he noticed another kind of ache. But this ache wasn't the kind that caused him pain it was something he couldn't quite identify yet.

With his chin resting against his chest, head hung low, he sighed quietly still gathering his bearings, unable to find the will to open weary eyes, feeling so weak, thin, drained... The air around him felt cool and stagnant. A heavy graveolent blanket of raw earth, the sweet rank of blood and the scent of death filled his nostrils. The odor was all too familiar to him. It was almost kind of welcoming; this place… this place… It reminded him of somewhere.

"I don't understand why we have to tie him up this way. It doesn't seem like the appropriate way to prove my loyalty. I—"

"Only _you_ would say something like that. You know it would be much too dangerous to attempt something like this without taking these kinds of measures. He'd kill us for sure. Trust me, once the medicine wears off and the other stuff kicks in, we'll show him _just_ how loyal we really are. Anyways, look at him he's already delighted to see us, even if he doesn't know it yet."

There was a disturbing chuckle and a know-it-all sound to that voice.

"May I go first?"

"Not a chance, the oldest and bravest get to go first. And that would be me, kid."

"You really _are_ a pervert..."

"Ironically says my number one fan… Ha!"

_I'm somebody's captive…_

Floating on the rare precipice of panic, a feeling nearly alien to him, his anger naturally began to awaken within like that of an infuriated tailed-beast.

_I'm somebody's fucking captive_.

How ridiculous, how impossible for that to be true—a captive, a prisoner… or worse yet, was he was someone's test subject? Was HE the specimen?

Adrenaline started to surge through Orochimaru's veins. Anger fed his will, his drive. Like a dead body springing back to life, a pair of golden eyes suddenly snapped open. They were bloodshot, wild and terrifying. It caused startled movement in the room.

"Relax guys, he's tagged," someone said.

There was a mischievous giggle.

The view was a blur before Orochimaru, colours and soft lighting all fused together as if he were looking out of a window heavily coated with a foggy film of condensation. With a few blinks the images got clearer and slowly the room and the bodies in it came into focus.

What he saw was just not possible. Not possible at all!

His eyes swept across the room, coming to rest on each figure he saw within it. On each person he was going to rip apart painfully, piece by piece. And with each person he assessed, his eyes grew fiercer.

Kabuto…

He scowled.

Kimimaro…

A hiss caught in his throat.

Jiraiya…

A snarl curled at his lip.

Kakashi…

Someone HAD to be fucking with his mind!

"What_ is _this treachery?" Orochimaru croaked vociferously, straining his voice. He began to cough which turned into a miserable moan. It felt like his throat was shredding, as if he'd swallowed a handful of razor blades. The rawness sprung wetness to well in his eyes, which only made him angrier. Pathetically, he coughed and winced as a tear slid down his cheek.

He was on the brink of an entirely new madness. He twittered with a quiet incredulous chuckle. What was this insanity?

Of course this was a place he knew, he was in one of his laboratories. It was a subterranean room inside his hideout awash by candlelight sconces on the wall and the faint blue glow coming from a containment tank at the far end. Along the walls were a multitude of jars, beakers and bottles, in an assortment of sizes filled with formaldehyde and various human and animal parts on shelves and bookcases. The room built within a cave was organized; all the tools were clean and placed about neatly.

"Someone please tell me what the hell is this? What are you all doing here… together for that matter? It makes no sense." It wasn't like he was going to give them a chance to explain. This was bullshit. He was a great and powerful ninja! He was a genius. He was one of the Legendary Sannin! Ninja's like him didn't become toys for others to play with.

His mouth flew open, ready to strike in the _worst_ way, he'd disembowel them and feed their twitching corpses to his snakes and…

Nothing happened.

"Look who's the pretty lab rat now, Orochimaru. Hmm, you seem a bit cranky. My dear old comrade, oh how karma has come to bite you in the ass. Tell me, how does it feel?" Jiraiya practically sing-songed.

The humorous look on Jiraiya's face disappeared quickly and he added solemnly, "We're so gonna mess you up."

Orochimaru slowly closed his mouth. He studied his old teammate, the Toad Sage, Jiraiya—another Sannin like himself with real concern. There was something different about him. What did he mean by 'mess' him up? He noticed Jiraiya was in his usual short green kimono shirt and matching pants, with that red cloak and those ghastly geta on his feet. His hair was so bushy and long and as white as snow. It could be soft as cotton or as lethal and spiky as porcupine quills. Orochimaru knew this well.

"What's the matter, cat got your tongue?" Jiraiya chuckled but it had a strange ring to it. It didn't sound like his usual laugh. "I suppose it does in a way, you see, you have a seal on your chest restricting you from using your jutsus," explained the taller man with red lines running down from his eyes. "Actually, I must commend you, Oro-kun, on your acquisition here. Kabuto may be a little prick, but he sure knows how to mess with your chakra, he also knows how to throw a helluva good party."

Kabuto scoffed.

"Hey there, Orochimaru. How's it hanging?" Kakashi offered casually to everyone's amusement.

Orochimaru could only blink crudely at the silver-haired Konoha dog who was seated on the edge of one of his experimentation tables, legs dangling on the side, dressed in his Konoha uniform, holding a book in his left hand. He seemed not to have an utter care in the world.

_I've truly lost my mind. _Orochimaru thought. _I must have been in the middle of an experiment and really miscalculated something—totally fucked it up…or… _

He rasped over his sore, dry throat, "This is some kind of coup…" He paused to cough and hack. He heaved a heavy sigh, "…is this some kind of uncultivated plan in an attempt to stop me?"

Eerily all four of them chuckled and smiled mockingly… even his dear sweet, Kimimaro.

Orochimaru balked at this display, abruptly stopping mid cough from their odd behavior. That was not what he expected. "Then what is it? Am I trapped in a genjutsu? Who is sick enough to envision _this_ kind of illusionary jutsu?" he demanded and scoffed at the ridiculousness of it all.

"It's all of your own making, Orochimaru," Kakashi told him, "Blame yourself."

What the hell did _that_ mean?

"Argh!" Orochimaru struggled with the manacles, yanking the unforgiving chains and metal cuffs which clanged noisily. But the restraints were solid, he wasn't going anywhere. They hurt! He could not get over the fact that he was being held prisoner in his own lab! Being this powerless was utterly disgusting, it was an absolute shame. What humiliation! It was so pathetic! If he could, he'd rip off his face in hopes of ending this game of theirs, deterring their intentions.

He was getting a strange vibe here. They wanted one of two things… _bastards!_ His legs began to tremor. It was getting harder and harder to hold himself up in his state. Orochimaru never felt so vulnerable, so cornered or… _so horny_.

The snake Sannin glanced down his front. His eyes widened, he was utterly naked.

So… _that's_ what they want. This was unless they intended to kill him afterwards.

His ashen white skin was unmarred and unsoiled at least, but there was a strange tag on his chest covered with intricate kanji writings, the seal that Jiraiya had mentioned. The peculiar ache he couldn't place earlier, as he woke up from his drug-induced daze, was now especially evident. He was fully erect. His cock stood out before him, throbbing and heavy feeling.

Briefly, he felt mild humiliation leaking into his subconscious. It pissed him off even more! He didn't like being played for a fool.

All these eyes were looking at him and his weakness. _Hsssss!_ Did they think it was so funny? Were they having a good look? Having lost all his power, he could feel nothing but pure white resentment towards them. _Holy fucking shit_, _this couldn't be happening._ It truly was a situation that felt so unknown to him. The only time he'd ever felt this close to caged panic was when he was killing the Third, when he saw his soul being ripped out of him by that bastard sensei of his.

"W-what did you do to me?" he appealed darkly, his eyes still burning with their murderous intent.

Kabuto stepped forward and cleared his throat. He was wearing his dark purple shirt with short white sleeves and dark purple pants. His silver hair was tied back in his customary low ponytail. He had on his ever present round spectacles, his posture was calm and relaxed even as he held one of his prized scalpels, twirling it this way and that causing light to glint off of it.

_Hrmph! And people call me twisted. _Orochimaru always hated that about Kabuto, this boy was so hard to read—creepy even sometimes, like now.

"Last night in your tea, I gave you a drug that put you to sleep," spoke the young spy simply and clearly. "And just before you woke up, I gave you a special kind of stimulant by injection to make you, shall we say… _more_ receptive." He pushed his glasses up with his index finger, leering at the great white snake as a self-satisfied smirk spread over his face, "Did you sleep well, Orochimaru-sama?"

"'A special kind of stimulant'," Orochimaru repeated, "You mean, you gave me an aphrodisiac. Why am I not surprised. I _knew _you would turn on me one day. But _this_…?" How utterly perverted and immoral—how cold and shady of them, Orochimaru thought. He didn't know they had it in them.

Orochimaru tried to swallow, tried to wet his lips with his tongue, but it only gave minimal relief to his dry, parched mouth. Had to be the side-effects of the sleeping drug and the aphrodisiac Kabuto spoke of.

He cursed bitterly under his breath.

"Oh, I haven't turned on you, quite the contrary. This isn't some kind of plot to stop you or your ambitions. I must admit though, I am surprised how quickly you come to that conclusion. Have I not proven my dependability, have I not cleaned up after your mayhem time and time again?" He smiled righteously. "In fact, you have it all wrong. We're all here to show you just how _much_ we appreciate you in the most fundamental way. Mmm, in the end, I'm sure you'll have nothing to complain about."

Orochimaru narrowed his purple accented eyes, "Is that so?"

"I can assure you that what I say is correct," Kabuto explained in that polite manner of his, "I must apologize for handling you so roughly, you know… the restraints, the drugs, the enjoyment I had cutting off your clothes with my scalpel—which is hideous by the way… your clothing, I _really_ hate that purple bow... Please tell me why you make everyone else wear it, too?" The young medical nin shook his head. "Anyways, that's another matter—"

"—speak quickly, _Ka-buto_," Orochimaru snapped, "I'm losing my patience!"

Kabuto only stared at Orochimaru for a moment and chuckled outright with amusement. "You can get as excited as you want, my lord. But it won't do you any good. I suggest you save your energy for what's to come… you're really going to need it."

Orochimaru cast daggers with his eyes at Kabuto as he came closer, so close he could feel the other man breathe on his face. But Orochimaru refused to give him a reaction. The boy drew the blunt edge of his scalpel along his sullen cheek and stared him down. The Sannin didn't even blink as Kabuto tried to torment him.

"How much you prize this ageless face of yours, but it's not real, nothing's real. If I shed this skin what would I really find? How many layers would I have to cut through?" Kabuto wondered.

Orochimaru bared his teeth now as the tip of the surgical blade nicked the edge of his jaw.

"Hmm, you still bleed, that's comforting," Kabuto said sarcastically. He continued boldly, "It's always the other way around, correct? You keep your prisoners; you have your way with them, doing whatever your sadistic heart pleases. Well, this time I'm going to do to you whatever _I _please."

"How about making him plead—"

"—and beg."

Both Jiraiya and Kakashi said one after the other.

Kabuto smiled, but it was crooked. "Yes, plead, scream, cry—whatever you like, please don't hold back on our account, my lord," he taunted and leaned in, telling his master to 'hush' sweetly as he ran the tip of his tongue up along the length of Orochimaru's throat to his jaw. He cleaned up the small streak of blood from the tiny cut he had made.

"Mmm… sweet," Kabuto murmured.

Orochimaru knew he wanted to kill Kabuto for this betrayal but for the life of him he suddenly didn't know why. The only thing he knew was that Kabuto was licking him with his tongue and his body was reacting violently. His legs quivered more, he felt dizzy all of the sudden. The sedation he was given had not completely worn off, but the aphrodisiac was working full throttle.

He sank against the wall, tired of holding himself up on his toes and yanking hard against the shackles once more. He cried out in pain miserably, hanging there like a rag doll with a curtain of black hair hiding his face.

"He's dehydrated someone bring him some water," Kabuto ordered as he loosened the chains that held Orochimaru in a ridged standing position.

Orochimaru felt the bite of the manacles loosen their grip on his wrists and he sank to his knees. He was still handcuffed, arms above his head, but he had enough leeway to rest on the floor if he wanted to. At the moment he was fine on his knees, panting with relief and moaning in his wretchedness.

A second later someone brought a cup to Orochimaru's mouth, tipping it slightly for him to drink. The snake Sannin grimaced furiously, spluttering and spitting the liquid out like an ill-behaved child.

Who knew what they were trying to give him now.

The water spilled down his chin, trailed along his throat and coursed down his chest. The wet trail felt like fingers made of ice descending over his skin, skin that was so hot and sensitive. The sensation tugged at his cock, making it twitch. For a moment everything was gone, he closed his eyes and knotted his brow. There was a desire building inside of him, an agonizing, merciless desire. It made his insides wind up and tighten like a spring. Somehow he felt like he was on the verge of an awesome climax, but at the same time that heightened response just thrummed like a pulse under the surface with no release.

A mixture of pain and pleasure, it was maddening.

"Like a finely-tuned instrument, I believe that stimulant Kabuto gave you is weakening your resolve, Oro-kun. You'll give in soon, you won't be able to resist, you'll beg for it just you watch," taunted Jiraiya.

"We only wish to serve you, my lord," Kabuto insisted with a grin.

What madness. The snake Sannin heard what they said but there was no point answering. He was still riding waves of sensitivity, trying to come back to his right mind. It wasn't easy.

"Are you alright, Orochimaru-sama?" asked Kimimaro genuinely, holding the cup with water. "Kabuto-sama said this would bring you the kind of pleasure you require to fulfill your dreams. Don't fight it. You never fought it before. This time, I want to be the one who pleases you."

At that, Orochimaru scoffed.

"Kimimaro-kun," Orochimaru murmured, not hiding the bewilderment on his face to see the Kaguya lad knelt before him. The boy's steady green eyes were watching him with plain adoration. Orochimaru stared at those beautiful eyes with their red markings at the corners, the dotted red clan symbol on his forehead, and at that soft, silvery hair parted in a zigzag down the middle like usual—the curse mark he'd given him at the base of his throat. He was wearing his usual lavender-coloured long-sleeved shirt with a purple sash tied around his waist and dark grey pants.

Casting his eyes aside shyly as if he sensed his master's gaze on him, Kimimaro said softly, "Please accept the drink, I promise it is only water. I could never harm the only person that cared about me, gave me a home and ended my loneliness."

Once more Kimimaro brought the cup to his lips. This time, Orochimaru drank. In fact, he gulped every last drop of liquid out of the cup. He asked for more. The water soothed his dry throat, giving him instant relief. He could not remember ever feeling so thirsty in his life.

He closed his eyes for a moment as the water brought back some verve into him. But even then he couldn't shake the swelling need to be touched. Actually, the need was only growing worse. It was driving him crazy.

So, he lashed out.

"Your naivety at one time was oh-so charming, Kimimaro-kun. But right now I don't give _a shit_," Orochimaru bit out cruelly. "Why are you even listening to these ridiculous fools?" He cast a cold, calculating look at the rest of the group. "Leave now… and, I'll forgive you."

"But… I can't do that," Kimimaro alleged.

"Why not?" spat Orochimaru.

The Kaguya boy set the cup aside, "Because, there are still so many interesting things to do while I'm still alive."

Somehow it felt like he was eating his own words. Orochimaru was at a loss.

He looked up at the others. "Has it really come down to this kind of scene?" he growled, panting softly against his will, lips slightly parted and eyes glazing over with longing. He rattled the restraints and indicating his nakedness with a haughty thrust of his chin. "Can't we all just learn to play nice? I promise I'll try not to bite."

"And what kind of scene is that, my lord?" jeered Kabuto slyly, obviously entertained by his besieged master. "Oh wait, do you mean the kind of scene where you're tied up, stripped naked and surrounded by four ominous figures with ignominious objectives?"

"You are all _so_ going to die," Orochimaru promised darkly.

Undeterred Jiraiya added, "Maybe he means the kind of scene that could play into something really hot and sexy. Now, only if he would stop complaining like an old woman."

His threats were going completely unwarranted. They just kept going.

"I bet what he's really trying to say is, is that we're taking too long," Kakashi muttered, sliding off the stone table, feet landing on the floor with a thud. He moved in closer, joining up with Kabuto and Kimimaro, watching him with that nonchalant look in his eye.

Orochimaru glanced at Kakashi but Kakashi only winked at him.

"I remember this one night, it was raining and cold and it was just you and me. We were on a mission near the Village Hidden in the Clouds; do you remember that, Oro-kun?" Jiraiya began his voice full of nostalgia.

Orochimaru's seemed unimpressed, "You're not going to remind me, are you?"

"Sure, why not? Maybe everyone here would enjoy the steamy smut story, you know, to set the mood and all that. I bet they'd be fascinated to hear just how talented you are with that long tongue of yours… if you catch my drift," the Toad Sage enlightened with a spry look on his face, walking towards his ex-best friend.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Orochimaru replied arrogantly, a fine mist of perspiration now glistening on his forehead and on his flushed face.

"But of course you do, pal," assured Jiraiya. He pushed off the wall on the other side of the lab and walked over, chuckling softly. He knelt and leaned in real close, placing his mouth near Orochimaru's ear, the blue tomoe-shaped earring tickling his bottom lip and soft raven hair brushing against his cheek. He whispered about their erotic memories, but did so loud enough for everyone to hear.

It was so sudden, Jiraiya's contact. Orochimaru inhaled the man's familiar scent and thought of sinking his teeth into his neck and tearing through his jugular. But the only thing that stopped him was the stimulation he felt. What he thought of and what his body desired were two different things. Instead, he found he craved another type of carnal pleasure. He was all too aware of Jiraiya's strong body next to his bare skin and the sensual murmuring in his ear…

"…you came to me and we did things that night that I never did with anyone else…"

The heat, the yearning, the ache—it just kept mounting…

"…you were so soft and vulnerable in my arms, I never knew you could be that way…"

Like the way Jiraiya was touching him now…

"…everything about you was, and is, so sinful…"

He had to try and fight it. He just couldn't give in to the lust so easily. "Jiraiya, don't…"

"…the way you took it all in, the sweet warmth of your mouth…"

A hand swept across the flat of his abdomen and ghosted along his slender hip…

"…you used to crawl into my bed countless times, Orochi-kun, remember?"

"Drop dead, Jiraiya," Orochimaru hissed stubbornly.

The snake Sannin was so damn obstinate. He was not to be underestimated. Orochimaru fought hard not to fall into this licentious trap and sneered hatefully, "And now you're nothing, you're just a dried up old geezer, Jiraiya." He chuckled mockingly. It came so naturally to him. "What makes you think I want to relive such a juvenile past?"

Jiraiya backed off and grinned at the pretty, aroused snake. "Hiding your true desires by striking out with spiteful words, you never change, Orochimaru. You always were so good at playing hard to get."

"I told you even with the stimulant it might be difficult, Jiraiya," Kabuto stated, "My lord is such a—"

"—sadistic bastard," Kakashi cut in.

Burning yellow eyes flashed at the White Fang wannabe again. "My, my, always so harsh and blunt, Kakashi-kun," Orochimaru mused and glared at the Copy Ninja whose face was hidden behind that mask.

Kakashi only held up his hand in an easy hello, his eyes crested cheerfully.

Orochimaru sniffed with cynicism. "I'm surprised you are a part of this charade, little Kakashi-kun. And using the Sharingan no less," the Sannin proclaimed and cooed sweetly, "Am I _that_ dangerous?"

Kakashi eyed the charismatic leader of the Sound village and seemed to think about that for a moment, "You could say that, I guess."

"I suppose you want a piece of me, too. Is that it?" Orochimaru plainly questioned. "Perhaps, I should be honoured to have such a brilliant and handsome Leaf jounin gracing my presence. I would lie if I said that you didn't interest me on more than one occasion. And by interest, I do mean your Sharingan of course, but… if you ask nicely I might let you have a taste."

"Well, Jiraiya… it certainly seems like he's not playing hard to get with Kakashi-kun," Kabuto pointed out, mildly amused.

Jiraiya said nothing.

Kabuto smirked.

Kakashi seemed to ignore Kabuto's comments; his attention was solely on Orochimaru. "I don't think you're in a position to make deals right now, Orochimaru," he said and pushed past the others, moving to stand right in front of Orochimaru. He knelt so he was face to face with the stunning white snake. Orochimaru was indeed a sadistic bastard, but, he was also remarkably captivating, even feminine at times, but he was—Kakashi glanced down between them—definitely masculine. Perhaps it was Orochimaru's lean, agile figure and those sexy purple markings around his expressive eyes, or that long, silky raven hair and blue earrings. Perhaps it was his mannerisms. Whatever it was, Kakashi _did_ want a taste of it.

Kakashi brought his right hand up, curling his fingertips under the top part of his mask.

At this action, Orochimaru's eyebrows rose. He stared at Kakashi, his eyes nearly aglow.

"Please, close your eyes," requested Kakashi quietly.

_Tch!_ Orochimaru didn't want to close his eyes. Like everyone else, he wanted to see what was under that mask, too, dammit! But, Kakashi _had_ asked him nicely. He couldn't help it. His curiosity got the better of him, Orochimaru willingly closed his eyes.

There was movement, barely audible, it made Orochimaru swallow hard with an almost giddy anticipation. He'd never been this close to the mysterious Kakashi, it brought on the same salacious reaction as Jiraiya had. The Sannin could feel the younger man's desire permeating off his being as much as he could feel his own.

Then, startlingly, there were lips pressed to his. Soft, supple lips, moist and undeniably delicious...

The enslaved snake inhaled sharply and moaned, his body burning hotter again by the sensual contact. This will to fight, he was quickly losing it. Losing his mind…

Oh, how badly he wanted to lose it!

Orochimaru fed off of Kakashi's sweet kiss, reflexively jerking the chains that held him fast to the wall in an attempt to feel the young Leaf nin himself. He growled at the restriction, forced to receive but unable to reciprocate. He was brutally reminded that he was simply their puppet. But that jagged pill was quickly swallowed as Kakashi slid a hand into his hair, caressing it hesitantly between his fingers and relieving Orochimaru's parched lips with wet tongue.

The fervent Sannin parted his mouth hoping to draw that wetness in. This time Kakashi complied and Orochimaru tasted the sweetness that could only belong to the Hatake boy and drank him down. Mmm, such an intelligent, virile ninja, the kind of ninja that made him hot.

Kakashi's hand smoothed up Orochimaru's bare thigh until it landed on the place it was searching for. The Sannin groaned into the kiss as Kakashi touched his swollen cock, he flexed his hips involuntarily. Fingers wrapped around the length and Kakashi thumbed over the damp swollen tip. Orochimaru felt tremors at the touch, he moaned.

The other men in the room gazed on with much appreciation.

As Kakashi gave Orochimaru the best kiss of his life, the Sannin dared to crack open one eye and get a look at what was in front of him. It was met with a stark red Sharingan eye. Kakashi released the kiss, pulling up his mask quickly and looked apathetic at the Orochimaru.

"You peeked," Kakashi said with disappointment.

Brimming with an insatiable desire, feeling as though he were melting against the wall, Orochimaru snickered wickedly. "Can you blame me?" he practically purred. A naughty smirk grew on his face.

Kabuto was looking on thoughtfully, "Seems like you're enjoying yourself, Orochimaru-sama. The stimulant is working better than I thought, it took a bit longer on you than it did with others, but even you cannot fight it."

Orochimaru just chuckled and chuckled.

"Maybe it's made him too happy, ya think?" Jiraiya questioned Kabuto.

"Well, we can't have everything. At least now he's compliant, besides, have you ever seen him this happy?" Kabuto replied.

Jiraiya seemed to contemplate it, "Naw, not since the days when he was burning ants with a magnifying glass."

"I like seeing him this way," Kimimaro said pleasantly, "He deserves this enjoyment. Let's give him more."

Orochimaru groaned loudly, "Yes, more. Fuck! I need to get off…" He whined uncharacteristically. "Why don't you take off my restraints, my sweet Kimimaro-kun?"

"Not a chance," Kabuto intervened quickly.

The snake Sannin set glassy eyes on his now beloved old comrade. "Jiraiya, please talk some sense into that boy. If he does not listen—_crush—_hisglasses, heheheh. And when you're done that come here, I have something to tell you," Orochimaru spoke playfully.

Jiraiya didn't break Kabuto's glasses nor did he talk sense to Kabuto. He did, however, decide he was curious as to what Orochimaru wanted to say to him since the man seemed high as a kite. It had to be good.

As soon as the Toad Sannin got near, Orochimaru murmured, "Come closer."

Jiraiya was never sure how Orochimaru's mind worked, even if he was drugged. He wasn't sure if the man was going to attempt to plunge a knife into him or simply slice his bread with it. But seeing as Orochimaru was in better spirits than he was a moment ago, Jiraiya didn't think he had to worry about plunging knives.

Orochimaru grinned with relish, he could tell that Jiraiya was hesitant and it reminded him of old times. It was always so easy to mindfuck with Jiraiya. "Silly Jiraiya, just a little while ago you were trying to seduce me and now you're cautious? Kukuku. Your stupidity always amuses me."

Jiraiya nearly growled, "Just say what you want to say."

"Give me your ear," Orochimaru cooed.

The sage moved in close enough and was pleasantly surprised not to hear any words but to feel Orochimaru trace his tongue around the shell of his ear. He even wriggled it inside causing Jiraiya to rumble and shiver with content groans.

It might have been a while since he'd done this, but Orochimaru still knew his weak spots.

"That feels nice," Jiraiya purred.

"Mmm," Orochimaru sounded and retracted his tongue, "I want you, Jiraiya… I want you to fuck me like old times."

"So _now_ you're not denying it," Jiraiya said with a chuckle, "You know I was going to take you anyways."

"I thought you might..." Orochimaru narrowed his eyes he looked all thoughtful for a moment. "Jiraiya, you should allow me make you immortal… you could be more beautiful again," tempted the snake.

"That's considerate of you, Oro-kun," Jiraiya said, but he didn't sound convinced or swayed, "Not right now, maybe later."

"Then fuck me, I'm waiting," Orochimaru snapped impatiently.

Jiraiya wasn't about to waste anymore time talking, and neither was anyone else. Orochimaru was high on that aphrodisiac and willing to play along.

Orochimaru watched with a crooked grin on his face as everyone began to adjust their clothing. They didn't get completely naked though. He didn't care anymore that he was shackled or exposed; he no longer felt any pain or shame. The only pain he did feel, was the one between his legs. And if it wasn't satisfied soon then there definitely _would_ be slaughter. He'd see to it.

He started to push himself up to his feet again so he could meet his opponents head-on. But he was shoved back down.

The snake Sannin looked up swiftly.

"Not so fast, Orochimaru-sama," said Kabuto and slapped his cock haughtily across Orochimaru's face. He held his dark eyes, full of cleverness, steady on his master.

"Suck," he ordered.

Each man moved in before him still clothed, but with cocks out.

Abruptly, Kabuto grabbed Orochimaru by the hair on top of his head and fisted it hard, wrenching it back and forcing him look up. He warned, "If you bite, then we'll just leave you here to suffer, understand?"

A wry smirk tugged at the corner of Orochimaru's mouth. "Well, I see."

Naughty boys…

This time, Orochimaru had a different reason to open his mouth wide. It wasn't a battle with jutsu. It was a battle against his desires and the desires of the four men that demanded his attention.

So… he gave it to them.

Aroused beyond a state of logical thinking, Orochimaru pleasured his captors with an almost natural skill. Even without the use of his long tongue, he elicited breathy moans as he sucked and licked and let them fuck his face. They did so wantonly. Unlike most people, Orochimaru didn't suffer with a sensitive gag reflex. It was like he was born to give great head, and he definitely did not disappoint.

With each man came a different experience.

Kabuto was remarkably ample but aggressive when Orochimaru tasted him. His smarmy subordinate took complete control of the rhythm and speed at which he sucked; it didn't surprise Orochimaru one bit. Jiraiya, on the other hand, was substantial and lengthy. It tired out his jaw and it made Orochimaru open up a bit wider than he had to do with the others. The toad sage had an animal taste that Orochimaru could relate to. There was always something about Jiraiya that made his dick twitch, a part of him he tried to bury in the past. Kakashi, however, was a rare treat. The leaf nin touched his hair softly and he stared at him with those mismatched eyes as he drew his tongue along his length, swirling it around the swollen tip, juicy with pre-ejaculate. It tickled Orochimaru to no end that Kakashi was such a closet perv as he stood the odd-one-out with these three. And Kimimaro… mmm, he had such an aesthetically pleasing package. His cock stood at a perfect thirty degree angle, all pink and smooth and tasty looking. But it wasn't just his pretty cock that Orochimaru admired; it was the facial expression the boy made when he took the –entire—length into his mouth and down his throat.

How amusing, Kimimaro wasn't looking so frail right now.

"This is my favourite part," murmured Kimimaro to no one in particular, "He's very good at this."

Jiraiya and Kakashi looked at Kimimaro with an arched brow, but not Kabuto. He was already used to Orochimaru's exploits.

Kimimaro frowned at the stares, "What?"

When everyone placed their attention back on their captive, Orochimaru had nothing to say. Were they really that surprised? Sweet flowers like Kimimaro needed to be admired, their soft petals stroked between one's fingers… or lips. Kukuku.

By the time he brought each man to orgasm, Orochimaru's jaw was starting to tire. One by one they came all over his face, hot semen spattering over his lips, his cheeks and almost up his nose—a chorus of deep groans filled the dark room. The snake had his eyes closed sensibly, but delightfully kept his mouth open, tongue lolling and licking up the essence he caught.

It wasn't the worst thing he'd ever swallowed.

However, Kabuto wasn't finished yet. He grabbed him by the head and thrust into his dirty mouth. It made Orochimaru splutter for air. He tried to yank back but was held steady, saliva and semen dribbling down his neck. He grunted in protest.

Kabuto would not let go!

Orochimaru mashed his eyes shut, water squeezing out of the corners, growling in the back of his throat. He jerked the chains violently. Then, finally, Kabuto came and Orochimaru swallowed a mouthful.

Kabuto slowly released him and Orochimaru nearly collapsed, sagging against the restraints and panting hard for oxygen.

"Bastard," Orochimaru hissed.

Kabuto only smiled that sweet innocent smile.

Jiraiya helped Orochimaru up to his feet. He didn't let go until the other Sannin found his balance. He held Orochimaru by the chin, slightly tilting his head up. He squeezed the snake's abused maw between his fingers.

"Look at you. You're such a dirty slut, Oro," he said roguishly, admiring Orochimaru's raw, puffy lips and his face spattered with ejaculate.

Orochimaru could barely work up a reply, his mouth was numb. He caught his breath, beads of sweat rolling down his temple, his skin damp, flushed and hot. His shackled hands were no longer above his head, now that he was standing, but would only come as low as his face. He rested his hands on top of his head as if he were under arrest. His intense golden eyes leveled on Jiraiya, but he said nothing as the man brushed his thumb over his swollen lips.

Jiraiya let go and Orochimaru watched the toad sage as he removed his red cloak. He then brought it to his face, wiping it clean, gently. At least Jiraiya had _some_ redeeming qualities. Then he dropped the soiled cloak to the side and Jiraiya opened the front of his kimono, but he didn't take it off. Finally, he kicked off his geta which nosily landed a few yards away.

Orochimaru knew they were just getting started with him.

He watched the others and stopped on Kakashi who was working some of his clothing off, except his mask, of course. Orochimaru stared at his divine body with immaculate proportions and satisfactory muscle definition. Mmm, yes… a lovely form indeed. He'd make a great host body, Orochimaru noted. His eyes swept over to Kimimaro as he slid the lavender material off his pale shoulders. It fluttered to the floor in a pile around his feet, leaving him bare from the waist up. The boy unknotted the purple sash from around his waist, and without shame, removed his pants. By the time he'd gotten to Kabuto, the man had already taken off his shirt, but he did not take off his pants, opting to remain a bit shy. Surprising after such a savage, dominate display only a few moments ago, hrmph.

Orochimaru knew exactly what would come next. Oh yes! His body raged for release, too. They'd fuck him senseless—he'd come multiple times. His cock throbbed with the notion. Oh, but how he wished he could touch himself with his own hands—just to relieve some of the tension.

However, he didn't need to do any touching, his depraved captors did it _all_ for him. They swarmed him.

Orochimaru was surrounded in close proximity to each man. Kabuto and Kakashi were glued to his left and right, Kimimaro in front and Jiraiya sidled up behind him. Their delicious body heat could be felt all over, skin touching skin, hands moving sensually over his body, lips pressing kisses hungrily, their tongues roaming.

His reward for being such a great cock sucker…

Orochimaru usually demanded his personal space, but right now he truly was just their puppet, a sex puppet, and he reveled in it. His mind and body was drunk with lust, drunk with an irrefutable appetite to fuck.

"My bones ache," Kimimaro murmured breathily in Orochimaru's ear, splaying his hands across his master's smooth pale chest, careful not to peel off the restrictive seal.

The comment brought mild amusement to the snake Sannin's lips.

"It's my turn to give back to you," Kimimaro said.

Kimimaro was serious. There was a strange grinding sound over the sensual flurry going on around Orochimaru; it was a sound he'd heard many times while training and testing the Kaguya boy. Kimimaro was using his bloodline jutsu to extend his bones. A protrusion, about two inches long of solid bone stuck out of all his fingertips like talons.

With them, Kimimaro gently clawed at Orochimaru's chest and slid those bony tips down and over the definitions of his abdomen. Orochimaru trembled notably as Kimimaro delicately scratched over his skin. The sensation was so overbearing, it sent tremors creeping along his skin.

Orochimaru cast his gaze downwards as Kimimaro made his way along his body. He watched Kimimaro in rapture, as Kakashi drew a hot tongue along the side of his neck, he watched, as Kabuto kissed along his shoulder tenderly, he watched—with a hard swallow, as Jiraiya pressed himself against his ass.

"Uhn," he mewled, he watched, he felt…

Kimimaro drew those bones along the tender skin of his thighs, getting down to his knees between Orochimaru's legs. Gently, Kimimaro pried his legs apart, just a bit. It was enough for him to get under the Sannin's long, white cock and suck his balls into his mouth.

A spasm overtook Orochimaru, his mouth dropped open and he moaned miserably like he was being tortured. He was so close to coming.

Kabuto urged Orochimaru to turn his head to the side and silenced the snake with a kiss, a long, demanding joining. Feeding his hunger, Orochimaru met Kabuto's engaging tongue with his own.

Jiraiya always had some kind of oil on him, respectfully of the sexual lubrication nature. He applied some to his fingers before bringing a fingertip to the tight entrance between Orochimaru's pale ass. He slipped one finger inside.

"I'm almost hard again, Oro," Jiraiya whispered to his oversexed friend.

Orochimaru only grunted in response.

Kimimaro increased the pleasure for his master and pumped his cock with his hand, licking the tip of his swollen length.

That was all it took to bring Orochimaru to the brink at this point.

"Ah-ahh!" Orochimaru wailed haphazardly against Kabuto's mouth, pulling back and flashing his eyes down at Kimimaro who suckled his jerking cock. "Ah yes…_yesss_," he hissed in fevered bliss.

The faithful Kaguya boy swallowed every drop, but still Orochimaru did not lose his erection.

Momentarily, the tension was relieved, but it was already amassing again slowly just under the surface. The stimulant's effects were far from gone. And every part of him was being stimulated to the point of no return.

Orochimaru's body sank slightly and he tipped his head back, giving access to any lips, or teeth or mouths that wished to tease him there. And they did. Kakashi and Kabuto both laved their tongues along the column of his throat, moving up to his ears.

It was heavenly.

The snake closed his eyes and gave a short, ephemeral sigh. He parted his lips in complete submission.

Jiraiya was stroking him with two fingers now, easily opening up the erotic, ardent Orochimaru—searching for that particular spot. He pressed his fingertips this way and that, and when Orochimaru suddenly gasped, the toad sage knew he'd found it.

"Jiraiya," Orochimaru mewled hoarsely.

It had been a long time since Jiraiya heard Orochimaru sound like this, in those days his friend didn't need the help of drugs to find his forbidden passion. Of course, things were different now.

"I'm going to make you come _again_ and _again_ and _again_, Oro-kun," Jiraiya assured unscrupulously, rubbing that sensitive nub of nerves more firmly.

Orochimaru gritted his teeth, air hissing past them loudly. The snake was whimpering, his muscles spasming under his flesh. Jiraiya was persistent and wicked and…

"Harder," Orochimaru beseeched, panting and squirming.

Jiraiya chuckled airily and added a third finger, plunging them deeply while he humped against Orochimaru's hip.

Without warning, white laces of semen pumped out of Orochimaru a second time, clearing right over Kimimaro who was underneath him nibbling on tender skin on the inside part of his thigh.

Kakashi and Kabuto purred with approval next to his ear, one of them twisting a hardened nipple between their fingers. Orochimaru merely moaned out helplessly, panting harder than before. His chest was rising and falling quickly, his body drenched with sweat.

And still they did not let up.

"Wasn't that nice, my lord?" the young medical nin asked sweetly, admiring his beautiful master. "Mmm… you have no idea how turned on I am seeing you like this."

Anything Orochimaru had to say came out completely incoherent.

Kimimaro curled his tongue around his master's length, cleaning off drops of bitter fluid that stained the swollen tip. And when he was done, he rose to his feet and moved around Orochimaru, joining up with Jiraiya at his backside.

"Allow me?" he requested softly of the older toad Sannin.

"Be my guest." Jiraiya removed his fingers and moved out of the way.

His time with Orochimaru had taught him many things, especially in the world of sexual delights. Kimimaro used his Kekkei Genkai once more—a blunt bone grew out from the top ridge of his shoulder. He reached over and fully extracted his extended humerus bone. It was over a foot long, but of course he didn't require the entire length for what he was about to use it for.

With Orochimaru nicely lubricated, the bone dildo slid into him easily.

The snake Sannin's eyes shot open, a raspy gasp tearing from his throat. His eyes fluttered and rolled in his head with this new assault.

Kakashi swept across Orochimaru's neglected front and smoothed his hands over his porcelain white skin. He leaned in and swirled his tongue around Orochimaru's left nipple, alternating between biting it softly between his teeth and sucking it. He repeated the same motions on the right.

Oh yes…

Kabuto's free hand palmed over the snake Sannin's cock, sliding the hot organ over his hand like he was petting an animal. He eagerly watched the tormented expressions passing over Orochimaru's face.

The toad sage watched with extreme interest as Kimimaro fucked his old friend with the bone, driving it in and out slowly, but deeply. Alas, the shadows in the room made it very hard to see.

This wouldn't do.

One minute he was being besieged with pleasure and the next minute, Orochimaru found himself completely devoid of all contact. There was total silence, except for his own hitched breathing and his heart thumping wildly in his chest. It gave him a moment to clear his mind.

He opened his eyes slowly. Kakashi, Kabuto, Jiraiya and Kimimaro all stood in front of him and were gazing at him like he was fresh kill.

"Is that _all_ you've got," Orochimaru taunted them, injecting his last ounce of venom over quickened puffs of breath.

Jiraiya chuckled deeply. "After all that—and you're _still_ such a prissy bitch, Oro." His voice was full of amused disbelief.

Orochimaru scoffed.

"Turn around," Kakashi ordered him.

Oh? Orochimaru studied Kakashi with a coy expression and produced a disturbing smirk. "Mmm… the party just got better," he purred.

Jiraiya, in that moment just HAD to ask. "Kabuto, do you think you could give me some of that stuff—this drug. It's… _unbelievable_—"

"—Jiraiya, are you _seriously_ thinking about other sexual prospects when I'm fucking hanging here naked and horny before your idiotic amphibious face?" Orochimaru snarled at him. "You disgust me."

"He's got a point there," Kakashi agreed.

Jiraiya shrugged. He always had bad timing when it came to this stuff. He appeared to be contemplating his folly.

Kabuto ignored the toad Sannin and stroked his length, letting his eyes roam over all that flawless white skin. Orochimaru never looked so sexy than he did right now. He was completely disheveled, his hair wispy and scattered, skin flushed and damp, his lips raw and puffy… The medical nin licked his own lips. Orochimaru looked helpless and harmless as he hung there—his prisoner; however, he was anything but. Somehow, even though he was their prisoner the snake managed to seduce them all.

In a way, it was like he was controlling the entire situation.

"Please do as Kakashi requests my lord and turn around. You have enough slack on your restraints to do that," Kabuto explained.

Orochimaru set a pair of oppressive eyes on Kabuto that sent shivers through his second in command. "Why, is it your turn to fuck me, _Kabuto_?" he spoke salaciously.

"I know that's what you want," replied the sliver-haired man.

"Is it now?" murmured Orochimaru.

"Stop with the mind games, Orochimaru," warned Jiraiya, "If you don't turn around, I'll just do it for you."

Orochimaru looked dismayed. "You were never very good at the art of foreplay, Jiraiya. How is it you ever manage to write such elicit scenes in your silly books, I'll never know."

Jiraiya always fell for Orochimaru's taunts and now was no exception. The snake Sannin got _exactly_ what he wanted, his old teammate had him turned around and slammed up against the stone wall in seconds.

Jiraiya growled softly from behind, "And how would you know how well I write my sexy scenes, hmm? You probably just skipped to the porn."

"Heh-heh-heh-heh," Orochimaru chuckled devilishly his palms flat against the cold stone, Jiraiya pressed hard against his back. Manipulating the human mind was child's play. And manipulating Jiraiya was even simpler than that. Ha!

Jiraiya had his hands on Orochimaru's hips, but Orochimaru thrust them out even before his old pal could do it for him.

"I think we've had enough foreplay," Jiraiya alleged and impaled his cock into the snake's ass.

Orochimaru's fingernails failed to scratch into the stone as he suddenly tried to grip onto it. It shredded his fingertips. "Yessss," he hissed. Jiraiya's cock felt… So. Fucking. Good.

The toad Sannin didn't start off slow, he thrust hard into Orochimaru, slamming his full, long length to the hilt. Each thrust smacked loudly off Orochimaru's ass, and he moaned and sighed with every plunge.

It was music to Jiraiya's ears.

Orochimaru used the wall for support from the hard fucking he was receiving. He was sure that Jiraiya was leaving bruising handprints on his hips with the strong grip he had on them. His legs were trembling again but this time with surges of pleasure coursing throughout his body. His cock was even more painfully full than before.

The pressure was building once more. Mmm, that divine summit of great and perilous heights.

For an instant, Jiraiya's body disconnected but someone else took over, slipping deep inside of him. Orochimaru looked back to see it was naked Kakashi. He bared his menacing teeth in a mischievous sneaky manner at the Copy ninja.

"Kakashi-kun," he purred, delighted to be taken by this handsome opponent. "Do you like that, does it feel good?" prodded Orochimaru slyly. "Are you going to try and prove your prowess over me now?"

Kakashi didn't answer; he just gave Orochimaru one solid thrust.

Orochimaru grunted, "Like that, huh? I expect nothing less."

Kakashi did not hold back. His strokes were fast and direct, it made Orochimaru stop talking to and taunting the Leaf nin. The snake was overwhelmed, his body taking a toll with this sexual overdose. He cried out, unable to find a shred of sanity, unable to even see straight.

He was lost in the lusty spiral, swirling deeper and deeper as Kakashi took him with no remorse. His body rocked with each stroke, his mouth agape and sounds of pleasure mewling from it.

The laboratory was filled with echoes of fucking, the stench of lust heavy in the air.

Out of him slid one cock only to be filled by another. Kimimaro tremored as much as his master did when he filled him, Orochimaru flashed his eyes on his prized flower. Kimimaro was even more exceptionally beautiful with a streak of lust on his youthful face, a true Kaguya warrior. His rhythm was more measured and sensuous than Kakashi and Jiraiya but the sensation was just as empowering. His sweet cock felt so delicious, the dedicated thrusts, sensual. Kimimaro was more giving, in that he ran his soft hands, now devoid of bone-talons, along his back as he moved in and out. Those hands mapped over his body and moved around him, taking a handful of his cock dripping with milky nectar.

Orochimaru, brimming with an illicit desire, whimpered.

Lastly, Kimimaro gave it up to Kabuto, who shocked Orochimaru by grabbing his long raven hair with both hands and stabbing into his hole with his cock. Dark eyebrows furrowed and Orochimaru bit his tongue.

He cried out, the taste of blood blossoming in his mouth.

Kabuto was an ambitious lover. _Thrust!_ _Thrust!_ "Do you understand now?" Kabuto demanded. _Thrust! Thrust! _

Uhn! Of course Orochimaru understood. "Why d-didn't we play t-this game sooner?" the snake panted out the words disjointedly.

The snake Sannin's ass was fucked raw. Each man took turns plundering the great snake until he was nothing more than a wilted mess. Drool dripped from his lolling tongue, eyes fluttering behind his eye lids, body shimmering with moisture, legs quivering, semen dribbling down his thighs and fingers shredded from clawing…

His climax as coming, it took so much longer than the first couple of times. And this time, it was _spectacular_.

"Aahhhh—"

* * *

><p>"—ahhhhhh! Shit!"<p>

Orochimaru bolted upright and came all over himself. Hot drops of semen spattering over his navel, he was fisting his cock until each drop spilled from him.

He blinked in the darkness with mild confusion.

That was until stark realization hit him.

And just at that moment, the door crashed open and Kabuto rushed into his room, the dull candlelight from the hallway filling the entrance.

"Orochimaru-sama, are you alright?" he asked quickly with guarded alarm.

Orochimaru scowled at the intrusion, still half in and half out of mind. He launched a pillow irritably at his subordinate, which landed smack in Kabuto face.

"Get out of here or I'll lose my dream!" he roared at him.

"Dream…?" Kabuto repeated softly. Oh… _heh_, he got it. Bowing slightly, he shut the door and left quickly before something worse than a pillow got thrown his way.

Orochimaru curled up into his warm blankets that he had twisted and scattered all over the place. Once more he lay back down with a delightful, satisfied smirk on his face. Oh yes, _that_ dream. That sinfully, twisted dream.

Kukuku

**_Fin_**

* * *

><p>AN: _Yeeeaah_, the ending is no real surprise... just proof that Orochimaru is a dirty, dirty boy LOL! And that's just how I like him! :P I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
